


Caught in the act...

by Sophia96



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Diet, Humor, Hungry Katsuki Yuuri, M/M, One Shot, Training, VictUuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 11:11:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9653546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophia96/pseuds/Sophia96
Summary: Yuuri is craving a midnight snack.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay... So I just watched an episode of "Friends" and there is this hilarious scene in season 7 episode 19. So I basically stole the entire dialouge and put it in this context.
> 
> I hope you'll like it.

Yuuri was craving a midnight snack.

Ever since Victor had moved in, Yuuri was on a strict diet. He had to lose enough weight, to be able to skate according to Victor’s standards.

Stupid Victor.

Yuuri loved the fact that his idol had come all the way from Russia just to coach him, but he hadn’t expected to be feeling like this… 

He hated the fact that Victor was always watching over his shoulder, monitoring his dinner, making sure he didn’t had to much, he followed him on his runs, (with a bike, he might add...) To make sure he didn’t slack off, during his work-outs…

In other words, Victor was everywhere. And it was terrible. Especially now… 

He knew he had a hidden jar of cookies on the top shelf in the kitchen. He glanced at his phone to see what time it was.

It was almost midnight.

'Surely Victor wouldn’t be awake now?'

He scolded Yuuri about the fact that he needed to get enough sleep, so he would be able to do some morning workout, before his morning run…

Yuuri sighed.

It was a surprisingly hot summer’s night in Hasetsu. 

The air was thick, and humid. Making everything damp. Yuuri was sleeping without clothes, just like most people during these times…

So he couldn’t just go out in the hallway completely naked, he needed to cover himself up with something…

He spotted his Yu-topia robe lying across the floor. And he made up his mind.

'One midnight snack… Victor would never know…'

He put on his robe and tiptoed his way out to the kitchen. He looked around. It seemed like everyone was asleep. 

He pulled one of the kitchen chairs towards the shelves, so he could reach he cookie jar on the top.

He got up on the chair and stretched up his arms. But they were held back by the tightness of the robe.

‘No one is awake anyway…’ Yuuri thought and let his robe slide off him and fall to the floor, so he could reach the jar of goodies.

It worked. The cookies were now in his possession, and so he climbed down, victorious. 

He put the jar down on the counter, so he could open the lid.

“Yuuri?” Someone with a thick Russian accent called him, from behind.

Yuuri spun around with the speed of a quad. And suddenly came face to face with the man on his posters.

“What are you doing?” Victor questioned. 

Yuuri suddenly realized that he was now standing in front of the world greatest figure skater, the man who had traveled from Russia, his coach, his idol… With no clothes on…

‘Say something clever…’ His mind supplied. He couldn’t admit that he was cheating on his diet. Victor would kill him.

He couldn’t think of anything else. And Victor kept at staring at him.

‘Okay it doesn’t have to be clever it just has to be words...’ He told himself. ‘Say some words!’

Yuuri still couldn’t come up with anything to say, and Victor’s face scrunched up in confusion, as Yuuri kept staring without saying anything.

‘Any. Words. Will. Do...’ 

Yuuri tried to speak but only stuttered breaths escaped him.

‘Oh my god! This is the longest that anyone has not talked… Ever!’

Victor was looking around the room and back to Yuuri, eyebrows raised as he waited for an explanation.

‘There is nothing you can say to make this worse. SO JUST SAY SOMETHING!’ His mind screamed. 

”I haven’t had sex in a VERY long time...” Yuuri squeaked out.

 

Victor’s eyes widened.

 

‘Yeah... You really shouldn’t have said anything...’

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this makes sense... It's almost 5 am here... So this is what is known as "Random humor"... 
> 
> Hopefully you liked it! :D


End file.
